Your Betrayal
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: After Dean nearly tossed Roman out during the Royal Rumble, things get heated in the locker room. Will this be the end of not only The Shield but of their friendships? Rated T for language.
1. Your Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone. This a work of pure fiction and does not depict the actual thoughts or feelings of those mentioned. Each character is property of him/herself and the WWE.**

**Note: So, how could I NOT write something after the Rumble? Holy shit! I'm really fucking proud of Roman, not only did he make a new record but he was the last man standing with Batisita. (I'm personally pretty unhappy with Batista winning. I didn't care who won as long as it wasn't him... ugh) Also, this entire story is dedicated to Seth Rollins. I saw that interview where he was talking about fanfiction so if you ever read this, know it's written with fan love! XD Enjoy loves! -JJ**

* * *

_**Your Betrayal**_

Roman growled, storming down the hallway to The Shield's personal locker room. He was fuming. He had been so close, so _fucking_ close to winning the Rumble. He'd had the crowd on his side even. He'd had it all right there in the palm of his hand and one wrong slip and he'd went sailing over the top rope. His fists tightened as his sides as he passed his cousins, barely giving them a second glance.

He was angry with losing, but it wasn't the actual lose that had him so pissed off. It was Dean. Dean had tried to stab him in the back and toss him over early, earlier than they'd planned. He bit his tongue hard, the metallic tang of copper blossoming on his taste buds. It slowly filled his mouth. He only swallowed down his blood, forcing back the bitter taste of betrayal with it.

He stopped, looking at the door, his face scrunching up in a heated frustration. He was going to rip Dean a new one for trying to take his chances away. He pushed the door open, pausing at the sounds of heated voices and showers. He let the door shut silently, thinking that Seth and Dean must have already got into the showers, once again leaving him behind. He stopped completely when he heard Seth's heated voice.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Seth asked, running his hands through his hair, working the shampoo through the dual colored locks. "That wasn't part of the fucking plan Ambrose, we were supposed to get down to the three of us and then duel it out. _You _wanted it that way!"

Dean rolled his eyes as he leaned heavily back against the cool shower stall's white tiled wall. "Look, we both know that he would've done it to us," he snapped back, reaching for his body wash and soaping up. "I just made my move first."

Seth blew out a growl, pushing water from his eyes and tying his freshly washed hair out of his face. "You're seriously going to say that to me? Don't bullshit me man. I know that's not why you tried sending him over."

"Yeah, so I tried to get him when he wasn't looking, is that what you want to hear?" Dean nearly yelled, standing under the hot water and letting the suds run down his body. "I'm sick of him and this push he's getting Seth. We've worked out asses off. This is the only thing I fucking have! I've been doing this since I was sixteen!"

"And so you pretty much stab our best friend in the back?" Seth interrupted, washing his face before soaping up his body, scrubbing furiously at his skin until he was splotchy with red marks.

"I don't know about you, but this is my dream right here! I came from nothing, not a god damn thing and worked hard to get here. He decides one day, 'Oh, I'm tired of football, let's try wrestling' and the whole fucking company jumps on him! For what? Because of his family?" Dean yelled incredulously, punching the wall. "Yeah, he's part of the fucking Samoan Dynasty, so he's a perfect fucking shoe in. He's the Rock's cousin, got that pretty fucking face of his, the son of Sika of the Wild Samoans. He's still fucking wet behind the ears. He wouldn't stand a chance on his own without us."

Seth ripped his shower curtain back, looking across at Dean's silhouette through the off white curtain. "Are you listening to yourself? You're so fucking jealous of him it's ridiculous man," he snapped, watching as Dean rinsed himself off. He pulled his curtain back into place, doing the same.

"So what? It's his family that's got him this far, and for what? What if he gets tired of this too? What's next movies, well fuck him. I won't let him over shadow me and all the work I've done to get here," he answered, turning the shower off and reaching out for his towel that was hanging on the silver hook just outside the curtain. He yanked it in with him and toweled his hair before wrapping it around his waist. "Don't act like his push doesn't bother you too. You've said plenty about it before now."

Seth only stayed silent, thinking over the words. Yeah, he was a little jealous of Roman's push, but that didn't mean that he wanted to steal his best friend's thunder. He knew he'd get his time, hell he'd had that awesome match with Cena. He'd already solidified his spot in the main roster after the Shield broke up. He sighed, watching the last few soap bubbles slide down the drain before turning the shower off and grabbing his own towel.

Roman stood there, back against the wall just next to the door. His arms were crossed tight over his chest, his jaw tight as he took in Dean's words. His grey eyes were transfixed on the painted concrete floor, his mind racing.

Did Dean really think he was that green? He'd only worked as hard as he could, and more, to get to where he was finally catching up to Dean and Seth's level of experience. He'd worked hard on his moves outside of the gym with Jon and Josh, both working him even harder than his trainers. He'd taken advice from his Dad, his uncle, even some random advice he'd gotten from Dwayne, all just to improve.

He bit his lower lip, once again tasting blood. He wasn't going to admit that his feelings were hurt. He looked up to Dean and Seth, they'd put their bodies on the line long before they'd started with WWE. He wasn't going to admit that he worked twice as hard, sometimes to the point of exhaustion just to try and make up for his lack of experience just to keep up with them. He looked up, wet footsteps coming towards him.

Dean looked up from the floor, shaking his head, still clearly frustrated. He paused, face falling when he saw Roman standing there right next to the door. His heart started to pound, his tongue running over his lower lip at the dark look on that handsome face. "Roman," he breathed, body frozen.

Roman stood there, his grey eyes meeting blue, letting them stare at each other. He shook his head, giving a humorless chuckle.

Dean could feel the little droplets of water on him suddenly feel like ice that sunk into his skin like shards of glass. He hadn't meant for Roman to hear him. He'd been frustrated and angry, but he'd never wanted Roman to know those kinds of jealous thoughts bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

Seth stepped out, eyes widening when he saw Roman standing there, a tight, uncomfortable smile on the tanned lips. "Ro," he breathed, his own heart starting to pound at the way those eyes looked at him and Dean. He looked down, on hand firmly clasped around the overlap in his towel. He knew Roman had heard them, there was no trying to explain otherwise.

"So that's how you really feel huh?" Roman asked, voice low, deep, and rumbled in his chest. "I see, thanks for setting me straight." He grabbed the hidden dog tags from around his neck and yanked them off, looking down at the three headed dog on it. His jaw tightened as he thought of the day they'd gotten them made together, a small show of friendship and luck between the three of them for their matches. "I guess I don't need this anymore." He threw it at Dean, watching it bounce off his chest and land in an open hand.

Seth took a step forward, wanting the other man to stop. He froze, the deathly cold look in Roman's eyes firmly rooting him to the floor. He looked back down, taking a deep breath. "It's just the Rumble, it got the best of him," he tried to reason softly, not wanting their friendship to break over Dean's jealousy fueled mishap.

"Sure it did," Roman bit back, walking over and grabbing his bag. He didn't believe a word that had come from Seth's lips. He didn't believe any of it. "I'm riding back with my cousins, since they're the real reason I'm even here. That way I won't bother you two anymore." He threw the bag over his shoulder, turning his back to his two teammates before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

He swallowed down the lump of hurt in his throat, telling himself not to think about it. If that's how Dean felt, then that's how he felt. He was fine, he didn't need them, he didn't need The Shield anymore. He made it to where Jon and Josh were both standing, already in their street clothes. "Can I ride back with you?" he asked, both sets of brown eyes setting softly on him.

"Something happen between you and the boys?" Jon asked, offering Roman a hair tie, watching as his cousin easily pulled his long hair back into a ponytail. "I mean besides the obvious?"

Roman shook his head. "We just need time apart, that's all," he murmured, sighing gently. "That toss wasn't part of the show. That was real."

Josh and Jon shared a look, both looking back at Roman. They both knew better than to try and comfort the bigger man. They just nodded, leading Roman back to their locker room, telling him to shower and get dressed.

Roman had only nodded, pulling his shower supplies from his bag and going into the showers, pulling the curtain and turning the hot tab on, letting the scalding water run over him. He felt betrayed. Everything he worked for with Seth and Dean had meant nothing to them, he'd only gotten a shot because of his family in their eyes.

He blew out a sigh, pulling his hair free and washing it, pulling it back into a bun once he'd finished. He stood under the water, eyes closed. He didn't understand why it hurt so bad. It really wasn't Dean that bothered him, it was the lack of Seth's thoughts that really did him in.

Everyone knew it, but Seth really was the cool one of the group. Whenever him and Dean got into it, which happened relatively often, normally over something stupid, he was there to break them up and tell them they were being assholes. Seth was really the heart of the group, the glue that kept them together.

That hurt his heart more, the thought of Seth thinking that he'd only made it by his lineage. Roman rested his forearm against the wall just under the shower head, letting his forehead rest against it. Was all the extra training he'd done with Seth completely worthless? Had Seth just done it out of pity? Had he just been a burden? He hated thinking of it like that.

He was under the impression that they were a unit, a band of friends dominating the entire roster. He'd said those things in the interviews because it was what he'd been told to say. He was supposed to play his character up, he was supposed to sound like his ego was getting bigger. He didn't ask for the push, he'd just grabbed onto the opportunities he was given and tried to keep up.

He shook his head, telling himself to stop thinking and finish getting washed up. He knew Jon would want to get back to Trinity, both still in that honeymoon stage. He finished his shower, toweling off and pulling on his clothes before walking back out to where Josh and Jon were sitting, quietly talking between themselves.

Roman nodded at them, letting them know that he was ready. He put his shower caddy back into his bag and pulled out his coat, throwing it on before tugging his sneakers on. He followed behind both men, face still hard set. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't even want to think. He just wanted to make it back to the hotel, grab a couple hours of sleep and get back on the road for Raw the next night.

* * *

Once back in his room, Roman tugged his coat off and threw it on the chair next to his king sized bed. He fell back onto the soft mattress, cupping his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't get Dean's words out of his head, each time he thought the heated words were done with, they would just start over again. He shook his head, kicking his shoes off.

He had nothing but respect for Dean. He'd made that clear on several occasions. He'd seen some of Dean's old matches when he had been wrestling under Jon Moxley, back when he had no problem with putting his body through Death matches, back in CZW. He sighed, looking over to the open window, watching the snow fall outside.

He sat up, getting up from the bed completely and walking over, looking down at the cars on the road beneath him. He tried not to think about the three of them as they'd pulled into the hotel that morning, all three talking about the snow, both him and Dean agreeing that they hated it, Seth being the one to really enjoying it. He shook his head, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, his lower lip finding itself between his teeth. He didn't know what he was going to do. The Shield wasn't due to break up yet, but he didn't know if they were going to make it on a personal level. He lost himself in the swirling flakes, his grey eyes cast out onto the dark horizon.

A knock at the door pulled Roman from his thoughts. He looked over, another soft knock echoing through the room. He stepped away from the window, telling himself to think about Seth and Dean later. He opened the door, shock evident on his face.

* * *

(A/N): So I'm not sure where this is going, but it was BEGGING to come out after watching Dean nearly toss Roman out during the Rumble. I was livid and screaming and I'm sure my neighbors thought I was dying. XD I was PISSED that Roman lost, no lie! And to be honest, I was pissed the El Torito and JBL made it into the Rumble match but McIntyre and Evan didn't. But I LOST it when Sheamus came out. I was literally screaming! I'm so happy he's back! Anyway, thoughts? I don't know if I'll be continuing this, it depends on what happens tomorrow on Raw. Either way. Title is Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Note: So, just so everyone knows, this is a part time project kinda thing. Most of my writing time is spent focused on "Casualty Of Love". This will update pretty sporadically, maybe once a week (if I'm lucky). But I did want to say thank you for all the views, reviews, faves, and follows! I had NO idea that it would be so popular or liked as much as it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter loves! See you at the bottom! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Seth slammed his bag down onto his bed, his dark eyes looking back over at the slightly bigger male that was pulling his shirt off. "You should go apologize," he stated, crossing his hands over his chest, the warm metal of his own necklace resting hotly against him. "You said some real shit."

Dean looked over at Seth, looking from one brown orb to the other, almost laughing. "I'm not going to apologize to him," he growled, sitting down at the foot of the bed and pulled his shoes off. "Look, it's about time he heard the truth anyway."

Seth's jaw tightened, the dark look on his face only intensifying. "Really?" he asked, voice near deadly. "You're going to throw this entire friendship away because he's getting a push and you aren't?"

"It's not about the fucking push Seth," Dean groaned, laying back on his bed, sighing in comfort, he was sore and tired. "It's about everything in general. He gets a pass for everything, it's fucking annoying."

Seth shook his head, looking down at his luggage. "Still, what you said was harsh, and he didn't deserve that," he murmured, hands tightening around the top of his bag, finally sliding the zipper open. "You really hurt his feelings Dean, when has he ever rode with someone else?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, looking over at the two toned man. "What are you, his boyfriend now?" he asked, shaking his head. "No matter what I say, you're going to defend him right? Oh, Big Bad Dean's acting like an ass again, might as well make him feel like an even bigger asshole than he already is." He was mocking Seth.

Seth felt his hands shake in anger. "I'm not defending him," he retorted, jaw tight around the words. "I'm only telling you like it is. You did this Dean, you can twist it however you want but you're the one in the wrong here."

"Oh whatever," Dean growled, turning to his side so his back faced Seth. "I'm catching a quick nap before we have to head out."

"Give me Roman's necklace," Seth said after a moment, walking over and standing in Dean's line of sight. He watched those piercing blue eyes crack open and glare at him. "I'm not kidding Dean, give me the fucking necklace."

Dean rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and digging out the dogtags. He felt their weight in his hand, a sudden, heavy burden resting in the base of his heart. "Fine, fucking take 'em" he muttered, tossing them at the two toned man. "Go kiss his ass, I know that's what you're going to do."

Seth didn't bother giving Dean a response as he turned and headed towards the door. "Just because you have problems with him right now, doesn't mean I do. I'm not going to lose one of my best friends because you want to be an ass." With that he left the room, setting off to talk to the third member of The Shield.

"You act like he didn't throw you out too," Dean muttered, rolling his eyes as he turned to his back, his narrowed eyes focused on the ceiling.

* * *

Seth could see the shock in Roman's face as the door opened. "Take this," he said, holding out the metal necklace, dark eyes focused on narrowing grey ones.

"Why would I want it?" Roman asked, resting one hand on his hip, the other tightening on the edge of the door. He didn't want to see Seth or Dean, he just wanted to get some sleep and deal with them in the morning.

"Because we're still friends, even if Dean's being an ass, that doesn't mean we can't fix it," Seth explained, looking from one dark grey eye to the other. "I know Dean said some pretty shitty things and…."

"And you didn't?" Roman interrupted, glare once again in place. He could see the surprise fill chocolate eyes as he turned his back to the smaller male. "Look, I'm tired and I don't have the patience for this tonight."

Seth took a step forward, catching the closing door. He closed the door behind him, watching as the Samoan walked back over to the window. "Roman," he breathed, leaning heavily against the door. "Look man, I'm sorry."

Roman looked back at Seth, shaking his head. "Sorry? Yeah, I am too," he growled, walking back over. "Sorry you had to waste your time on me."

Seth groaned, finding that both Dean and Roman were going to both be a pain in the ass over their little spat. "I didn't waste anything on this. All three of us put our all into making it here, making The Shield work."

"Really? Because so far all I've heard is that I'm riding in on yours and Dean's coattails, or am I just here because of my family?" he asked, taking another step closer to Seth. He was slowly filling with that same hurt and anger. "All those extra hours in the gym training, all the sleepless nights I spent working on techniques. I'm still green, huh? Well excuse me that I didn't have a decade to practice like you two."

Seth's eyes narrowed, his hand tightening around the dog tags. "You made it on skill Ro, we both know that. Wrestling is in your blood. Yeah, there're people out there that think you're only here because of your family but-"

"Are you one of them?" Roman suddenly asked, taking another step closer, slowly closing the space between him and Seth. "Is that all you and Dean think of me? I made it in because of who I was born to?"

Seth closed his eyes, slowly growing more and more frustrated. "Dammit Ro!" he shouted, backing into the door as one of Roman's hands fisted in the chest of his t-shirt. He swallowed hard, the sheer amount of power flowing off Roman was intimidating. In that instant, he felt small. He was only two or three inches shorter than Roman but he felt like the bigger man was towering over him with just his bigger build alone.

"Just say it Seth. I'm just getting this push because of them, I'm piggy backing on my old man's success. Just fucking say it, I know you want to," he growled, grey eyes meeting brown. He waited, Seth's body tense. "Say it!"

Seth shook his head, holding up the dog tags once again. "If I thought that, I wouldn't be here. Yeah, I was a little jealous that you're getting this giant push but that doesn't mean you're not one of my best friends. I'm happy for you Rome, I really am," he admitted, watching as the anger started to slide from Roman's face, the hand once tightly wound in his shirt pulling free. "We both know how Dean is. He's jealous, this is really all he has, he doesn't want to get left behind when we separate."

Roman nodded, looking down at the silver tags. "I don't want them," he muttered, turning back to the window, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Seth sighed, walking over to where Roman was standing. "We got them together, if you don't want to wear it for Dean, that's fine, but wear them for me," he gently pushed, holding them up. "They're still good luck for me and I still believe that we can all make this work until they tear us apart. I don't want to be wrong Rome."

Roman sighed, shaking his head, a soft smirk resting on his lips. Leave it to Seth to make a mini speech and make him feel just a little better. He held his hand out, letting the heavy metal rest in his hand as his grey eyes looked over them. "This doesn't change anything," he murmured, pulling the chain over his head, the sudden weight almost welcomed.

"That's fine. Dean wasn't the only one upset in the end. You did throw me out too, and I was the one that stopped him," Seth breathed, crossing his arms over his chest, a delicate smile resting on his lips as he looked at the matching necklace. "I know it was an every man for himself thing, but I was really kinda looking forward to us being against each other again." He let out a small chuckle. "Like FCW all over again."

Roman nodded, thinking about their triple threat match all that time ago. "I wasn't thinking when I tossed you guys over, I was just pissed off. I guess you were just a casualty of war," he replied, looking over into happier brown eyes. "You should head back, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Seth nodded, patting Roman on the shoulder. "We cool then?" he asked, looking towards the door. "Well, at least me and you? Dean's on his own."

Roman snickered. "Yeah, we're cool," he answered, letting his smirk turn up into a gentle smile as the other man walked away. He watched Seth leave his room, the two exchanging good nights before the door shut between them. He turned back to the window, one hand curling around the dog tags around his neck, his mind working harder. The Shield was going to go down like a plane crash a lot faster than creative thought if him and Dean didn't work this out, and as much as he liked the idea of going solo, he wasn't completely ready to change the routine him and the others had started.

Roman was pulled from his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for it, pulling it out and looking over the name. He let out a low growl. It was from Dean. He opened it, sure that it was either a half assed apology or something that was only going to piss him off.

_Pop Seth off your dick and tell him to go to bed. We have interviews in the morning._

Roman only stared at the words, irritation and anger bubbling in him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, telling himself to ignore the message and go to bed, they did have to be up early, if he could even stand being in the same car as Dean in a few hours.

* * *

Seth stood in the lobby, his fist digging into his eye as he waited next to his luggage. He'd barely gotten more than an hour or so of sleep and they were going to be driving right to the interview they had that morning at 8. He looked down at his watch, finding that the time was close to four-thirty. The drive was only two hours, but that didn't include them stopping to eat and finding the actual building. He looked up, Dean storming up to him.

Dean had his phone in one hand, his thumb tapping like a mad man on the screen. "C'mon, we're leaving," he growled, walking right past Seth, his own bag rolling behind him noisily against the highly polished floor.

"What about Roman?" Seth asked in confusion, looking over to the elevators before grabbing his own bag and walking after Dean. "Dean, what the fuck, why aren't we waiting on Roman?"

"Fuck him man, we're leaving him. He's not here and he doesn't want to ride with me, so he can find his own fucking way to Cleveland," Dean snapped back at the other male. "If you don't hurry up, I'll leave you too."

Seth groaned, sure that Dean had been texting back and forth with Roman, and that was why the blond was in such a shitty mood. Shaking his head, he hurried up to walk with Dean, looking over into the darkened blue eyes. "Are you two seriously still arguing? Grow the fuck up Ambrose, put this beef to rest and move on."

Dean ignored Seth until they had packed their bags in the trunk and were pulling out of the parking garage. "Oh, you're not going to defend your boyfriend today?" he snarled, earning a painful punch to the arm. "Or is your ass too sore from-"

"Stop right there Dean," Seth interrupted, voice barely above a deep growl. His eyes narrowed on Dean. "I don't know where you're getting these ideas or why you're twisting them around in that sick head of yours but there's nothing going on between me and Roman."

"Not that you wouldn't want it, right?" Dean spat back, slamming on the breaks at a red light, making both of them jolt forward against the seat belts. "Admit it, you dream of him fucking you."

Seth's lips thinned into a tight line. "You're a sick fuck Ambrose. If you haven't noticed we're both straight, and I sure as hell wouldn't be with Roman even if I did like guys. I don't fuck where I eat."

Dean only rolled his eyes and let out a snort. He could feel his own blood boiling as he drove, the speeds reaching at least ten miles over the speed limit. He only slowed up when he saw a cop, not wanting to get a ticket, which could lead them into even bigger trouble. He shook his head, letting the radio play between them for entire duration of their trip.

Once they'd made it into Cleveland, Dean had calmed down and was thinking clearer. He really felt bad for acting like such an ass to Seth. "Hey, look man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that shit earlier," he blew out, looking over at the slightly surprised man next to him. "I just get so wound up and I don't think about what I'm saying."

Seth shook his head, pushing out a small smile. "Look man, I know things are getting a little tough on the road with everything but we've been preparing for this since day one. We always knew one of us would get a giant push before they broke us up," he explained, rubbing his palms against his khaki pants. "I'm not happy that it was Roman, but you know he fits that mold they want. We aren't going to fall out of the spot light though Dean. Even when we're all flying solo we're going to be great."

Dean gave a smile, blue eyes resting on the happy-go-lucky brown ones. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he murmured, reaching over and ruffling Seth's hair. He felt his heart jump at the dark look Seth sent his way, smacking his hands away. "Ready for this?"

Seth nodded. If he was ready for something, it was interviews. They were pretty simple, but he was mostly looking forward to a quick nap once their day slowed down. "Let's go."

* * *

(A/N): So, Dean man, talk about an angry little shit. I gotta say though, I really do enjoy writing him like that. XD And Seth, always the mediator between the two. (Who by the way, was ADORABLE on Smackdown when he broke Dean and Roman up. Haha.) So, I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a slash or not. I know I've hinted at it a bit in this chapter but I'm not completely sure. What do you guys think? Should I slash up up? Let me know, because this is just something fun to do in between chapters of "Casualty Of Love" (my main fic right now), and I really have little to no plot made out yet. So thoughts are WELCOME! Anyway, onwards and upwards! I'm also lacking chapter titles, so any suggestions are great, as long as they are song titles!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
